


Adopted By Spider-Man

by SweatoKaiba



Category: Being adopted by Spider-Man enthusiasts, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Fun and Good, I Mean It. No Peter Parker, No Parker Zone, Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Father (of you), thwip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatoKaiba/pseuds/SweatoKaiba
Summary: Y/N had an average life, until they were kidnapped by Spider-Man and became his adopted spider-child.(Cross posted on Wattpad :))





	1. Prologue

Thwip thwip thwip. These were the sounds of Him. The Spider-Man, hero of New York, saver of many days, and my role model ever since I was old enough to be alive.  
My day started as many others do, I put my long black hair into a loose bun, secured tightly with my Spider-Man scrunchie. I laced up my knee high black combat boots and put on my oversized My Chemical Romance hoodie and went down the stairs of my orphanage.  
"Line up rats! It's adoption day!" said Ms. Nezbitt  
ugh, I thought, I hate Ms. Nezbitt. It's not MY fault my dumb parents died in a horrible vague incident, and it's not MY fault that I never get picked on adoption day.  
"Hey, cheer up, Y/N. Maybe today will be your day after all." That was Trisha, my best friend. She and I were both put into the orphanage around the same time, and we've been friends ever since. Her parents died in 9/11, so people also didn't want to adopt her, because she's bad luck. I huffed my jet black bangs out of my eyes and snickered. She was bad luck, and she liked it. We went to the Fall Out Boy concert when Ms. Nezbitt wasn't looking. We moshed so hard I couldn't feel my neck.  
"Psssh, Trisha, you know that's not true, people will never adopt me because parents just want preps, and fuck preps." Trisha agreed. Fuck preps, we said in unison, and high fived.  
"I said get in line!" spat Ms. Nezbitt, saliva flinging from between her massive gap tooth. We both let out a collective sigh and stood in line next to the other orphans. Time goes by, and potential buyers come and go. The line thins, as the two of us laugh at the fucking orphan preps getting adopted by their middle class prep parents. God, I'd never want a family like that, I thought to myself. But right then, the door swung open, to reveal none other than My Chemcial Romance!!!  
"WTF!¡" we both yelled as Gerard came up to the line.  
"Hi, I'm Gerard Way, and this is my band My Chemical Romance. We are looking for a child, and we will only settle for one."  
Trisha immediately pushed me out of the line, and threw herself into the arms of Gerard.  
"This one will do." He said, menacingly.  
I cried.


	2. With Great Power

I sobbed for 3 hours straight. I couldn't believe what had happened to me! My best friend was adopted by my favourite band, and I was left behind in the dust! But just as I wiped away my tears, my black liquid eyeliner flooded my waterline, I saw a figure through the haze of my depression. Through the doorframe slithered a red and blue clad man wearing a morph suit. He crawled as if he were possessed. The way he moved... could it be?!Excited, I wiped away the remainder of my tears and gazed starry eyed at the man in front of me. Here, in MY orphanage, was Spider-Man! He stood up straight, revealing his impressive figure.   
"I'm in the market for a child" he said. He sounded young, friendly.  
Before the others could react, I kicked and screamed my way past them and dove right into the arms of my hero.  
"Spider-Man! Is it really you!?" I exclaimed, a fresh set of tears brewing.  
"Yep, that's me!" he responded, giving a thumbs up. "Do you want to be adopted today?"  
I couldn't contain myself  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked.  
"Well, that's all I needed to hear." He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the exit.  
"EXCUUUUUUUUSE ME??!!!!!" Screamed Ms. Nezbitt. "I don't recall any masked strangers being allowed in MY establishment!"  
I slapped her in the face, and then everyone clapped.


	3. Is He Strong? Listen Bud

We exited the orphanage and Spider-Man bent over.  
"Hop on, we've got places to be." said Spider-Man. I was shocked. It had always been my dream to ride Spider-Man as he swung through the city!  
"Ok!!" I squealed as I hopped onto his back. He was solid, like a rock.  
"Alright! Hold on!" he said as he leapt into the air.  
Thwip thwip. I wrapped my hands around his enormous abs and ran my midnight black nails through his webbing. We thwiped and thwoped through Manhattan. I saw the people below gasp in awe. That's right, I'M with Spider-Man I thought, smugly. As the orphanage grew father and farther away, I remembered all the years I had spent wishing for this day. Not only do I have a father, but he's Spider-Man! What a dream come true. We landed on top of a small building.  
"Alrighty kid, I'll show you around then I've got to get back to work. Lots of crime."  
We walked down the stairs and Spider-Man led me into a small, unimpressive apartment. There were Spider-Man posters on all of the walls and the shelves were lined with action figures and toys. It looked exactly like my room at the orphanage!  
"Oh my gosh, you buy Spider-Man merchandise?" I asked.  
"No, they give me it all for free, since I am Spider-Man and all that. Anyway, I've got crime to stop. I'll seeya later." Spider-Man said as he leapt through the window. I sighed. Spider-Man has a cool apartment.  
I walked around and saw what the apartment had to offer. The fridge was filled to the brim with promotional cans of Pepsi advertising Spider-Man's new movie coming out. I saw Spider-Man 2 in theatres with Trisha (that bitch) 9 times when it first came out. I've memorized every line and I pray to Sam Rami every night before I go to bed. I wonder if the real Spider-Man had any creative control over it. GASP. What if he did his own stunts?! So many questions, and now I'd have all the time in the world to answer them.


	4. Swinging Into A New Family

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up in the middle of the floor, surrounded by Spider-Man merch. I had embarrassingly drooled all over one of his bobbleheads, this was not good.  
"Hey there kiddo, have a good nap?" said Spider-Man. What the heck. Where was he? "Hey, up here."  
I looked up, and there he was. Drinking a coffee on the ceiling. He jumped down and took a sip, his mask was soaking wet.  
"Hey Spider-Man, why don't you take off your mask?" I said, curiously.  
"What mask?" responded Spider-Man.  
I laughed at his joke and he looked confused "What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Well, since you're my dad and everything, don't you think it's alright to take off your mask?"  
"I mean, I suppose so. It's been awhile since I've taken this thing off though, can you give me a hand?" he said with a smile, probably.  
I nodded and walked over. "Yeah just get a good grip on it"  
He wasn't kidding, this thing was stuck on tight.  
"Jeez Spider-Man, how do you even get this thing on?"  
He didn't respond, he just kept pulling. After a solid effort we managed to pull it off in one swift motion. Spider-Man turned around  
"So, how do I look?"  
I was shocked. I held his mask in my hand, I could see it.  
"Spider-Man, why are you wearing two masks?!" I squealed  
Spider-Man touched his face and looked sad.  
"What do you mean..." he said defeatedly  
"I mean, why is there a mask on underneath your mask?!"  
"This isn't a mask..."  
I could tell from his demeanour, he wasn't joking.

The End...?


End file.
